thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jabber Jerome
Jabber Jerome is the District 14 Male whose district partner is Jackie Mockeri. He is not finished. He's in my first generation tributes. Jabber was created by WiressFan21 so don't use him without my permission. Basic Information Name: Jabber Jerome Age: 15 District: 14 Gender: Male Personality: Jabber Jerome's personality has really changed when he became a mutt. The easiest way to describe Jabber is unpredictable. One day, he'll be really nice while the next he could be a complete jerk. He's also very weird as many people don't like to hang around him since he's part bird. Jabber's crazy as well. He loves to goof around a lot, but basically, he's bird-like. Weapons: Ever since Jabber became a mutt, he learned how to befriend mutts and use his teeth. Together, he can have mutts pin the opponent to the ground and he can bite off their head or shove a dagger in their stomach. He's also good at using throwing knives, but rarely uses them because he's better at using his teeth or a dagger. Backstory: When Jabber was a baby, he was kidnapped . . . by birds. It was really jabberjay mutts, but at that time, he didn't really know what they were. In fact, he didn't know anything. The jabberjay's brought him to their nest and he grew up there. His mind made him think that the jabberjays were his parents. Jabber was never given a name, as his birth parents forgot completely about him and what his name was. He was so young that everyone assumed he was dead by now. But really, he was living pretty well. Jabber ate worms and bugs, stayed alone in the nest while the other birds grew up and learned how to fly, and even learned how to survive for a long period of time with little food. When Jabber was 7, he became upset that he wasn't able to fly like the other birds. Instead, he broke his arm when he tried to jump out of the tree. He felt all alone so he fled until he ran into the electrical fence. Jabber ran right into it and was knocked unconsious. The electricity almost killed him and Peacekeepers saw him. They grabbed him and brought him back inside the district. He was in the hospital when he was finally awake again. It took him 3 days to heal and was almost put under capital punishment. However, when they discovered that he was claimed missing as a baby, they let him go. His parents both died in the time he was away so the little 8 year old was stuck living with his grandma. Grandma was a nice, little old lady who would give candy to little kids when they walked by. She loved Jabber and got to name him. She changed his name from Hubert Sysclie to Jabber Jerome. Jerome was her last name, but Jabber was because he was kidnapped by jabberjays. Jabber didn't really mind his name. Jabber grew up with his grandmother, being spoiled, but also remembering what he learned from the jabberjays. His entire life was changing, but he didn't really mind it. When Jabber was reaped, his grandmother told him some news that was always a secret to him. That she had cancer and an unusual disease where her cells were eating away at her brain. Jabber knew that he had to win. Not for him, but so he can buy the medicine for her diseases. Strengths: Stealthy, Fast, Befriending other Mutts/Birds, Accurate, Survival Skills Weaknesses: Climbing, Stupid, Weak, Swimming Height: 5'8 Participated Games None Yet Trivia *He's my second tribute to have a backstory involved mutts. Category:District 14 Category:15 year olds Category:Males Category:Characters Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Career Tribute